


Chris McLean is Hot, I'm Sorry

by enbyjesus



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Other, Smut, Switching, Trans, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyjesus/pseuds/enbyjesus
Summary: This is a sexc section of what may be part of a longer total drama fanfiction I've been workin on. Generally, you worked as an intern for Chris a few years ago, and since then have had a crush on him. When a friend messes with the paperwork, you get into the show in place of DJ. And, your goal had been to help the shows ratings, and to get Chris's attention. After a few dates, you get a little more than attention, though.
Relationships: Chris McLean & Reader, Chris McLean/Reader, Duncan (Total Drama)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So! In this, the reader is afab nonbinary and has since gotten top surgery and their womb removed. I also, have them age 19. You're also kinda a more dominant person,, but Chris is an asshole so he tries to be as well.

It was late, and getting dark. The other contestants had already retired to their cabins for the most part, although speculation rang a few were still out and about. 

The constant efforts made by yourself to pick up Duncan's cigarette butts would be unwarranted if he had not been caught once before. Typically, you liked the guy. 

As a friend of course, through television you had seen how he treats those he's interested in. Romance was definitely not his virtue.

And with that thought, you reach over to pick up the last of 3, found next to an old tall oak tree. All the trees on this island are tall though, it felt suffocating sometimes. 

Your eyes scanned for a dumpster, trash was never searched. However, you weren't feeling the desire to go into the cabin just yet. It'd aggravate the boys if you had something about beauty sleep or whatever. The obvious choice, the outhouse. 

Why do I put so much effort to keep that idiot's nicotine addiction intact? The answer was clear, though. He was nice to you, and you got along. He aided in your endeavors to make the show more interesting, and you thanked him for that. 

However, part of you was certain something else was there. When first meeting, he had claimed if things with Chris don't work out, to come to him. 

Did you keep him here just as an easy rebound? You hoped not, praying your desires to be so close and kind to him stimed from a more wholesome and platonic place. 

Aside from flirting and that "date", I haven't made much progress with Chris… Your thoughts left only to be interrupted by a grunt from the outhouse's door.  
It was familiar, but who? 

Oh shit, right! The thought causing you to rush the dirty cigarette butts into your jacket pocket. Good thing it was chilly tonight, with shorts being all too tight to fit much into them without it being noticable. 

The door flung open, if you had been any closer, it might've hit. 

"Ah, Chris!" You exclaim, it wasn't out of the ordinary to see him checking up camera wiring and the functionality of it, but it was so late. 

"You're out late, huh?" Your right hand still in your pocket, other making way to your left shoulder in an attempt to massage an ache from this evening's challenge. 

"I should be telling you that", The man crossed his arms and leaned back onto the wooden exterior. You attempt to hold in a smile, his aggravation always made you feel like laughing.

Tauntingly, you find balance on the wood on the left to him, copying his pose and demeanor. "I guess you should be shouldn't you?" Almost cringing at the way the words left your lips. 

He, after shifting his body to face you, glaringly looked you up and down. You wish it was out of a sentiment of attraction, although it was likely from suspension. Rightfully so, you noted. But he didn't need to know that. 

"What, checking out one of your contestants?! How unprofessional, Chris!" You fake surprise, taunting him further. Hand leaving your jacket pocket, as to mimic shock. 

His eyes met yours finally, holding a movie star smile, although anyone else would view it as a villain's grin. 

"I'm the one who's unprofessional, huh?" Shit, did he know? No, if he did you'd be gone by now. Everything was even confirmed by the network, it had to have been fine. 

But if not that then, "What are you implying? Me? Unprofessional? The two words should never meet!" It felt as if the only flirtatious interactions you had with him had a basis in some sort of taunting or over-dramatization. It was no wonder why you were still single. 

He chuckled in response, though you hoped for more. Some playful banter, something you could work with here. 

"I can think of a few times where the two have met, sweetheart" There it was! His posture was high, he truly knew how to hold himself. 

"Well then-" You started. No one was around, and you had him right where you wanted. 

Moving over, closer to the host, and placing your forearm onto the wood parallel to his head. A surge of confidence rushing through you as your mind became clouded with possibilities as of what his response may be. 

"How about you give me an example?" Your face only about half a foot from his, you have a slight smirk, noting to half lid your eyes and perk an eyebrow. A blush tainted your face, however Chris's was much worse. 

He was egotistical, sure, but part of you felt as if he wasn't so used to being flirted with by anyone other than himself. As one could tell by his shocked expression and red cheeks. 

"Oh-", He began, following your lead. Moving his arms from the previously aggressive placement of his chest, to being wrapped around your shoulders and neck. 

"I have a few in mind." He pulled closer, due to the leverage which came from his new positioning. 

"You should share them with me sometime" You respond, making contact with the unshaven shadow which marks McLeans skin with your hand. Lifting his face up from the chin to meet you better. His expression is nice. 

"Why not right now?" He questions in response, face becoming even a deeper shade of red before shifting his hand from your upper back to your head. 

He was close, and now had his hands in your hair. It was a compromising position, but you were feeling hot now. Fuck it, might as well, you think. 

"If you let me kiss you then maybe" You respond, hoping the intention was clear enough. It was. His hand went from holding your hair to knotting it, as the last few inches separating you two disappeared while your lips crashed into each other. 

Responding to the flow, the arm previously pinning the man to the wall found itself wrapped around his waist. Right hand, holding his face as leverage to pull the kiss in even deeper. Tongues being pushed in even deeper, and aggression grew. 

Finally though, a break was taken. Although you might've passed out if not for the separation, a part of you desperately craved for it to never stop. You both were hot, it was bothersome to Chris more than you though. As, quite literally, you could keep it in your pants. 

After a moment of panting, you both slightly gave out of the embrace, however still lightly holding the position. 

Snarkily, Chris manages to make a remark "So… Was that a good enough kiss?"

You respond with a nonchalant "Hmmm…" before pushing yourself closer to the man. 

"I may need another taste test, perhaps over coffee? Such is only appropriate for coworkers, am I correct?" 

He understood you completely "Yeah, coffee. Sounds professional." 

He cocked a smile. The man truly shined with confidence after being given attention. It made sense, afterall he is a show host.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make out more.

His voice was gruffy, however his hands were not. Smooth and cared for, he leads you in hand to a golf cart.

"I don't doubt you'd prefer for such a meeting to take place at the Mansion?" 

"I suppose I would prefer that" You respond.

He let out a slight chuckle "Then prepare to be disappointed, sweetheart." 

You climbed into the white open vehicle while he drove. It was obvious he was likely lacking a true driver's license.

However, barely alive, you made it to the place where Chris resided. Likely the most pristine R.V you had ever set foot in, mimicking that of a high grade mansion. 

With a press of a button, coffee was brewing. However, caffeine was barely comparable to the adrenaline pulsing through each one of your veins. 

You could barely stand with how the excitement filled your whole body. This was going to be fun. 

White counters, a large leather sofa accompanied by white fur pillows, artwork, false-brick, and wood slabs decorated the room. Or rooms rather, with the living and dining room being connected with the kitchen.

The temperature was comfortable, and every aspect outshined the cottages you won on the first challenge of the season. 

You could remember it perfectly, Chris did not like you then. Part of you wondered why, but the man suspected of your question was bent over the counter.

His expression of mockery emphasized by a smirk was held up by a balled hand, which drew a line of contact from his head to the counter. His eyes were taunting. 

It was so aggravatingly cute how he mocked you through the small opening, his existence blocked off by cabinets and his elbows accompaniment. 

You walked towards him, a skip in your step, and held yourself a spot across from him. You let your hand cup your face for support, as your other hand found its way to making contact with the man's neck. Draw a shaky line with your pointer finger from his adams apple down his chest. 

He held a blush, it was hot. And with the thought, your contact was over. 

"So Mr. McLean, what were your plans after coffee?" You slur in a sing-song tone. Both of your hands are now being used to hold your head. 

His body relaxed, "Maybe have dessert" He responded, his suggestion giving you a perverted image.

Thankfully, you two were settled near the edge of the counter. This made it easier to unionize you two. You prance your hand over the counters edge, while the rest of your body makes way to Chris. 

He slowly turned around with action, anticipating. 

"Oh, and so they draw closer!" He lets out a snarky reply to your actions. But he shuts up fast enough, arms pinning him closer to the counter. 

Unlike your previous meeting, power was obviously in your control now. He leaned back a bit, causing you to instinctively shift a hand from the counter to his back. 

This shift however, included the rest of your body as well. Your leg, finding its way in between his. You give him a bit of a smile "You gotta watch out there Mr. McLean." The words leaving your lips by the time your mouth was in proximity to his ear. He shivered. You liked that. 

"I'll try sweetheart" He responds, voice cracking. God he was so cute. One hand made way to his chest, decorated by his discolored green shirt. 

"Are you alright with all of this?" You ask, hand resting on the chest as opposed to giving him any stimulation.

"Why else would I bring you here, Y/N?" 

"So?"

"Yes. Actually, let's go to my room first."

His voice was tinged with irritation. You knew he wanted at least some sort of relief. 

He breaks from the situation, grasping your hand quickly and leading down an extremely short hallway. That is, if you could call it that. 

The room was beautiful, and seemingly prepared for company. A small laugh escapes your lips, as eyes locate red rose petals spread across the smooth white bed covering. 

Eyes then shift to a nervous show host, "Expecting someone?"

His hand, which was first holding yours, releases as he tries to make light to the situation. 

"Oh, uhhh. My beds always like that." Unsure of if it was a lie or a hilarious truth, a note to mock him later for it was made regardless. You inched closer, holding both of his hands. It was an awkward position. 

"Ah, I guess a show host really needs his beauty sleep, huh?" 

"Yeah, gotta stay looking handsome." He was getting more and more nervous and red. 

You guided him to the bed, the front end making contact with the man's upper thighs. 

"Well, you're not getting any beauty sleep tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter he's a bottom bitch, don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has pecs.

With help from your hands, he sits on the bed, pushed back. Fingers were still entangled, but that stopped soon enough, with your hands doing what they didn't before. 

He held himself up, while your body dangled over his. Slowly unbuttoning his shirt. Agonizing, and his expression showed it. Once the last few buttons got undone, the white under shirt was next go go. 

In a teasing manner, you bundled and pulled up the shirt just so his chest was left in full beauty. The white fabric left just over his collarbones. 

Hands felt from the bottom of his torso, up to his sides. He was relatively fit, although a bit of natural pudge was there. Your hand skims over his chest, which was decorated with light hair. 

Making a point to rather, work on removing the shirt completely. Hands were at the neck of the shirt, which fell between his collarbone bone and shoulders. His eyes were closed, seemingly already partially overwhelmed. How long has it been since he's been held like this?

You worked down his upper arms, getting closer. Both getting further back into the bed as to accommodate the position. He helped get the shirt off, quickly moving his arms out of the constraints one by one. 

With it off you both adjusted. His head was onto the pillows now, and you were completely on the bed as well. 

His back is in contact with the silky material making the bed spread. Your face inched closer to his, and you held the shirt by your right hands, pointer finger and thumb over the bed's edge. 

His eyes were half lidded, which would be hot if it were around the end of the whole encounter. However, this was the beginning. You dropped the shirt to the ground, and crashed your lips to his. 

Once the fabric was rid of, your free hand made its way to his chest, while the other kept you steady. His hands were wrapped around your neck, massaging your hair.

Finally exploring his chest more, while the kiss heavied. A portion of your weight was on the man, and on your thigh which rested next to his. You could tell he was growing a bit restless. 

Any attempt to soothe his dick was pretty futile. Accounting for your hands being busy.

Focused strayed away from that area, as your right hand grabbed the man's chest. Once breaking for air, the entertaining endeavor of playing with his chest hair and treating his pecs like your long-gone chest came to an end. 

You both spend a moment catching your breath. Chris attempted to speak between breaths, "You're one… hell of a kisser…" Silence followed the compliment. He seemed to anticipate another kiss, as you comment 

"And you're cute when gasping for air." Rather than continue this string of praise, your mouth traveled down his neck and collarbone. 

You had plenty of graceful words on the tip of your tongue, however wishing to save them. Landing kisses and hickeys on whatever bareskin seemed to provoke any kind of response. 

His hips started to thrust. Guess that's a good cue to switch pace a bit. Your hand shifts down to massage his member. 

Soft moans accompanied the movement, likely being the most sounds he had made. However, the cargo pants felt like a bit too much. While your hand was making efforts to unbutton the pants. 

Your mouth became entertained with the man's nipples. The instant your mouth made contact with the bud, he gasped. 

"You're so cute." You whisper through breaks. Alternating between the two, allowing for a combination of sucking and nibbling. His hands tied roughly into your hair. 

Your other hand, previously helping keep balance, became free as your knee helped shift your balance more to the right. You kept the nipple which had been ignored attention. 

The soft moans started to increase, while a futile attempt to take off his pants fully was made by his legs. Your right hand, having become busy with his underwear. 

Saying it was slight teasing would be a lie, because you hadn't even come to skin-to-skin contact with his member yet. You stop all previous motion, and with both hands cup the man's face. His grinding hardly stops however.

You look into his eyes, they're overcome with lust. "Please, Y/N-"

The words brought a smirk to your face. Both hands moved, and adored his chest and torso, while small kisses were planted down the right collar and center of his chest.

"Even your chest hair is beautiful." Kisses fell to his abdomen, and your body was shifted down closer to the post of the bed. 

He moves his body more upwords, his hands becoming more parallel with his face. And kisses followed the slick, cared for, trail of hair which led to his member. 

Your position shifted, now resting on your knees completely and sitting more up. Gently pulling the pants down from the loops. 

Chris aiding the process by moving his own legs as to correspond with your movements. Soon enough, the second leg was taken out of the cargo, and he was left in underwear. White and red hearted underwear to be specific.

"Pshh" You cover your mouth slightly, while giggling at the site. 

"Hey! These probably cost more than your entire outfit!" He defended, but you brought a finger up and hushed him.

"Then let's make sure not to ruin them" You respond, slowly drawing your finger around the lining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write ab someones dick smh. Also,, this is my first nsfw fic so- give me a lil lax please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris gets a blow job😳😳⚰

Bringing them further down so slowly, but soon the head popped out, and the underwear was no longer a concern. You pulled them off his body completely, and folded them nicely. 

He groans a bit, with your dreadfully slow teasing and eye contact. 

But, you decided you avoided giving him attention enough already. You moved his legs apart slightly, as to get a bit closer comfortably.

You finally aid in some stimulation, by holding his dick in your hand and drawing a long line from the base to the tip with your tongue. 

Chris let out a small moan, hands finding way to your hair, as they shifted to get comfortable. Then, attempting to somewhat make up for all the teasing, fitting it into your mouth. 

He was of decent size, about 5 or 6 inches, not like it was too much an issue either way. Mostly pumping with your hands, accompanying the movements of your mouth. 

His hands, intertwined in your hair, tried so intently to guide your movements. Holding you in place at certain parts, never too much that it was over powering, though. 

Part of you doubted he could if he even tried, but part of you doubt those muscles are just for show.

Between moans, grunts, and thrusts, you could feel him getting closer. This just edged you to test the waters. Your mouth popped off, and my hand stayed at work, keeping pace. 

"Mind if I try something?" You ask, he seemed to get the memo. He pivoted more into the bed, and rested his legs over your shoulders.

"Be my guest.", Well he seems much more into it than anticipated. But that was a good thing.

Your tongue trailed from his head down to his ass. He was well kept, as anyone would expect from a show host, especially him. Before your mind could travel to unholy places, your mouth did. 

You did so slowly, and only grabbed one cheek with a single hand, as the other worked the station upstairs. However, at a much slower pace than previously notable.

You teased around a few times, before allowing your tongue to enter the hole. In and out, slowly trying to explore and keep the man comfortable. His hands, by now, were rather by his head as opposed to latched onto yours. 

You wished you could see his face, but his gasping told you he'd probably be ready soon enough.  
Unsure of how well the man can hold out, and now wanting to leave his more bottom half unsatisfied, you considered the work you had done with your tongue as enough. 

You lick one of your fingers, already nicely trimmed, as that's often how you prefer to keep it. Aside, of course, from the other practical uses of such. 

You are now able to see him, one hand still accompanying his member while the other slowly made way to his entrance.

His face is simply delicious. As his hands grip the white cover, and a few petals find their way to his body, even the scenery was beautiful. He was definitely pretty into all of this. Eyes shut tight, and brows furrowed. 

He was mostly making himself known only through his moans. However, now that you could meet his eyes, you wished for him to call your name. 

And, looking expectantly, you picked up pace while massaging his dick. Just this seemed to make quite a difference.

With a thrust, on both sides, a finger was in, with the other one working while the first made itself known.

"I- Y/N!" He exclaimed your name, eyes slightly looking through. Mouth gritted. Then, after a moment he seemed relaxed.

But, the second finger was almost pointless. While admiring his expression, the fact that he cummed escaped you. 

Only a moment after this realization, then stopping both of your hands. You move your body back more down, and examine the byproduct of your hands. It was on his stomach, and down his member. 

With two fingers, you scooped some up and brought it to your lips. Chris's voice breaks through, "Oh no, I have wipes. You don't have to do that." 

As if you would if you didn't want to, however, his concern was nice.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted a taste." You respond, bringing yourself up to the man, who was by now, sitting up slightly. Only one arm very lightly supported him. You held your fingers, covered in semen, to his lips.

Somewhat to your shock, he opens his mouth, and grabs your fingers with his free hand. His lips stayed departed momentarily, as his tongue worked it off. Before sealing off the exit, as to suck the rest. He swallowed, quickly while removing the fingers from his mouth.

Before he could let out some idiotic one liner, you were on top of him, lips crashed into his. Tongue exploring all you could of his mouth.

"Sorry, couldn't let you have it all." Sadly, by the time he initiated the second kiss, your one liner had already met the air.


	5. Chapter 5

This time, though, most of the force came from him. His hand scrambling to your shirt, unbuttoning the black top. And then pulling such over your head, once the kiss broke for a moment. 

His hands feel from your abdomen, up to your decently moulded chest. Fingers hover over your nipples, which he holds between two fingers in each hand. 

You let out a small moan into his lips, he broke the kiss with this, and brought your chest closer to him. Through wrapping his arms around you.

His hands caressed your back, drawing small lines with his fingers, as his mouth made contact with one of your nipples. He worked it, sucking and teasing. Before moving onto the others. 

During this exchange, your hands held his head, entwined in his hair.

As softly as possible, you pull back his head making his eyes meet yours, before recrashing your lips into his. While the kiss was powerful, he obviously desired for more.

Hands moved slowly up your body, past the flat chest, and just below your shoulders. He moved his legs more out from under you, and pushed you down onto the bed. 

Back hitting the covers, the kiss was broken for but a moment, until he reinstated it. Hands now wondering further down, unbuttoning the shorts. You try to help kick off the shorts, with hands busy embracing the man. However, such was futile.

He resumed a position, upwards, much like yours previously. He moves further down, drawing a line from your collarbone down to the zipper of your shorts.   
Not much for wasting time, he pulls the shorts down. Revealing simple flanneled boxers underneath. 

Unlike the shorts, he took a bit more time to remove them. And didn't care as of removing them completely, leaving the fabric dropped at one of your feet. 

"Guess we know what's down here now." He lets out the snarky remark, while further separating your legs.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to it." You brush him off with a hand motion.

"Oh right" He begins, turning around.

Plop! A pillow? 

"Head support." He then returns back to his previous position, guiding your legs to wrap around his shoulders. 

They're so much bigger than yours. 

Once comfortable, positioning the pillow partly under your head and back, you give him a nod.  
And that's all it took.

Within an instant, his mouth made contact with the flesh. Working his tongue through, close to your entrance. However, that hardly being the goal, rather working up to your clit. 

With a few flicks, your hands soon flew to his head, holding him in place.

It seemed now, you were the one calling his name.  
"I'm about to-"

He stops before you can reach, rather pulling his two fingers to his mouth.

"Come on, my recovery time isn't as long as yours!" You exclaim.

"Can't dish out what you serve?"

That shuts you up. And while there's no response, the smug look on his face was enough.

His first finger worked his way through your entrance. In and out slowly, til he deemed two fingers enough.  
While his hand worked, he moved back, however leaving it bare after only a moment.

Rather, he left kisses and hickies up. Lining the trail of hair from your stomach from your abdomen.

Finally finding a purpose for his free hand, he licks a few of his fingers, and leaves it to tease your nipples.  
"C- Chris!" You exclaim, buckling your hips and tugging on his hair.

He sits up more, and pulls his fingers from inside. Pulling himself closer to your face, he licks his fingers sensually. 

Then, hovering more over you, pulls your mouth open slightly, and lets the combination of your wetness and his spit drop into your mouth. 

Giving him a show, you let it drop past your throat, before closing your mouth and swallowing his spit.

"Good kid." He pats your head, while you roll your eyes at his neutral term.


	6. Chapter 6

You move from under him, sitting up, and wrap your arms around his neck. Pulling him to a kiss. Until moving your hands to his chest, pushing him back onto the bed.

He fell with a resounding thud, and you held yourself somewhat over him. However, using arms as support, he held himself somewhat up.

"I'll show you a good 'kid'." You respond, both hands soon to be busy. One which held his semi-on, as the other kept busy with your own part. Hovering over him, while fingering yourself. 

Once your intentions came into light, you could feel him harden more in your grasp

"Should I get a condom?" He asks, seemingly surprised.

"I mean we can, but I can't exactly get pregnant. And I believe my intentions with you are clear." Mentioning your expectations for the relationship during sex typically isn't too great of an idea, but it's likely he has reviewed at least some of the footage where you talk about him. 

"Let's hope our intentions align. But if it's alright with you, we can do without." He responds.

Kind of ambiguous, but that's not the point right now. 

You settle his dick under you, attempting to get it more settled for entrance.

Until, with a swift movement, grabbing your arms, you found Chris on top of you. 

"Unless you somehow brought a strap-on, I think it's appropriate for me to be on top" He looks at you, through a smile and hair adorning his face.

"All I'm hearing is next time you better have a package coming in." You respond, with a smirk.

With his grip on your arms, he pulls them more above your head, while falling into a kiss. His hands moving from your forearms to being entwined in your hands.

He deepens the kiss, as his hands now both trail down your arms, and rather to your shoulders. When he breaks the kiss, he holds your face with one of the hands. 

"You alright with all of this?" He asks. You laugh, deciding to mock him in reply.

"Why else would I be here, Chris?"

He scoffs, "Asshole." before moving to kissing down your neck, as his hands left and rather occupied the lower areas.

You brought yours down slightly, rather to be equivalent with your head than far above it. He pulls you up slightly, to be more equal to his hips, and what laid beneath it. Now, sitting up buck more, leaving the rest of your body relatively alone. 

He teases your entrance a bit, before sliding through the wetness and getting more lubricated. While his head hit the clit, causing you to moan a bit. But not as much as he likes. 

Soon, deciding that's enough, he uses one hand to guide his dick, and the other caressing your inner thigh, perhaps out of an attempt to soothe. Himself or you is debatable though.

You close your eyes, as does he, when pushing the initial head in. From there on, inching more and more. A sigh of relief when he entered completely, exiting from both of your mouths. Your legs wrap around his waist, as he moves in and out slowly. It's nice, but you're about ready now.

Once he starts to work more out, at his furthest, you push him more in. He lets out a quick moan, and smiles at you. "So that's how it is?"

Before you could get a word in, he picks up much more speed. With it, allowing himself to go deeper, leaning more into you. At certain points, your hips lifted. Although he's bad at listening to the producers, he's good at listening to the body.

Shifting slightly, he hits your spot, holding there before hitting it again. You let out a louder moan, calling his name. He takes this as approval, and continues.

His face told you he was obviously getting close. As he soon moves more vigorously, obviously more for himself. Still hitting the spot, and although less, rougher. 

He gets closer, and moves his hands to wrap around to your back. He held tightly, moving faster. Through both of your moans, it was almost impossible to make out his words.

"Y/N, I... I'm about to cum!" He shouts. You try to force out words, while out of breath "You can-"

Your legs wrap more tightly around him, "Inside-" But your words were cut off by his nails in your back, and both of your buckling hips.

His head raised slightly, during the climax, but his head fell to you a second after. With him still thrusting slightly, riding it out to completion. Your legs let go of him, and he eventually pulls out, only to collapse further, and up onto your chest.

Both of you breathing heavily, you play with his hair, caringly.

His body rose and fell, with your breathing lining up. He closed his eyes, and you allowed the other freehand to support your head.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, he finally speaks, "If you keep playing with my hair like that, I'm going to pass out. Still need to clean up, don't we?" He looks up to you from your chest. 

You sigh, "Ugh, guess we do. Got a shower that can fit two in here?" You ask him.

"I have a shower that could fit 5." He responds with a smile.

Once you came back, the bedding was completely changed. "Ah, I wonder where my clothes are. They were here just a moment ago…" You say aloud to yourself, holding a towel around your waist. 

Chris comes out behind you, and wraps his arms around your neck, leaning his head in between the crook of his arm.

Whispering, and breathing air into your ear, "Seems like they disappeared. Guess you'll have to sleep over, sweetie." 

You roll your eyes, and let out a small laugh.  
"I guess I should get comfortable then." You grabbed one of the man's arms, and peeled it off of you. Then dropping your towel.

You climb under the covers, and pat your chest. "Come on, aren't you gonna come?" You ask at his body, standing there as bare as you are. 

He shoots you a smile, "Ugh, fine. Only cause your chest is comfortable." He responds, shuffling into the covers.

He rests his head on your chest, with his abdomen laid more to the side. His whole body was holding onto you, with legs entwined. You allowed yourself to resume the position from earlier.

When looking at him, clutching onto you, like one wrong move will make you leave, it's hard to imagine his age. Sure, you're old enough to go on and live on your own. That's what you've been doing since 2 years ago, at 17. 

Yet still, part of you felt so much older, yet so much more inexperienced than the man lying beneath you.  
"What are you so i thought about?" He looks up to you and asks.

He's really still awake?

"Just thinking about you, or maybe us." You reply, without much thought.

A slight blush tints the man's cheeks. "Hah! If that came from anyone else, I'd think you were in love with me!" He laughs. A part of you knows he feels the same way, he's just scared.

One wrong move.

"Well, maybe not yet. But, definitely in the future. As much as I'd love to deny it, I'm past the point of no return now." 

His face is flooded with shock, overshadowed by a blush.

He forces out a laugh "Hah! Well good luck getting me to feel the same way!" 

He shoves his face back into your chest, avoiding all eye contact that could be made.

He's so childish.

You remove your hand from his head, and hold his face by the chin, reaching it up to you. Your eyes meet for a moment. He's not one for tears, but his eyes seemed watery at that moment. Before you could make the move, he cups your face with both hands, and pulls you to a kiss. A short one. 

Holding a cocky smile, the man looks down. And swiftly pulls his hands away, and resumes his position on your chest.

Your hand moves to continue playing with his hair, and he leans into the touch.

"Good night, Chris." You let the words out, after a long moment of silence.

Sadly, there is not much of a response. While he'd wish you'd take him as asleep, both of you knew his mind was rushing 100 miles an hour. 

While comfort would be nice, a voice to tell him to relax, maybe the thinking would be good for him.  
Or at least, that's what you hoped for, as your own eyes closed and thoughts left you.

The next morning, he was still by your side.

For now, that's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, its over. I'm thinking I *might* make a bathroom section,, but I partly doubt it. I get Chris isn't super in character,, but I was feeling a bit soft. So yeah, hope it was alright. Fuckin Chris McLean, am I right?


End file.
